starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Template talk:Achievements
Based on the recent battle.net preview, it appears that achievements exist for multiplayer as well (see the Ridley image, specifically the Zerg Temple Grunt achievement). Since such achievements can't really be linked to specific maps, not to mention there will likely be achievements for things done outside the missions (e.g. talking to the Hyperion's crew or simply finish the game), maybe we should either have links for individual achievements or present them as a list. Pros and cons for both approaches I guess, but at the least I think it should be all or nothing.--Hawki 00:35, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I was hoping to link to individual achievements within a template. Alas, the single-player ones are really short. The idea was based on how the Halo Wiki handles achievements (they each have their own mini-article). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:32, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I think it might be possible to make viable articles out of the acievements. It was mentioned in the battle.net preview video that players unlocked avatars for their accounts-assuming it's similar to Halo, perhaps achievements are the key to this. So, with each achievement being the details, the means of getting it and the reward, perhaps the articles would be viable. In addition, some achievements could warrant expansion of how to get them, such as incinerating the brutalisk. Anyway, I think we should wait for the game's release first, but perhaps it's a viable idea of how we handle things.--Hawki 02:21, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Patch 16 achievement bonanza There's a lot more achievements, and they come in "nested" categories. For instance, Multiplayer Achievements would have Exploration as a "category", but it has three "subcategories": Guide One, Guide Two, and Guide Three, each of which is home to several achievements. However, while experimenting with the template, I've been unable to nest more than one subcategory; I can't figure out how to properly nest a subcategory inside another one. Needs a looking at. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:44, July 10, 2010 (UTC) It may be best that exploration remains its own category rather than coming under multiplayer, given the sheer size of it. Alternatively, maybe we could make two templates-one for multiplayer, one for singleplayer.--Hawki 04:28, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Turns the template is going to be huge I'd suggest to split it in different templates by sections, and link to the other sections from it, or being able to minimize the sections, so you don't open such a huge table with a mere click. Opinions? :P--Lon-ami 19:14, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :I'm leaving this here until I finish adding all the new information from the SEA profiles: :Backwater Liberator · Flawless Liberation · Backwater Speed Run · Artifact Hunter · Revolutionary · Flawless Throwdown · Quick Throwdown · Up and Away · Zero Hour · Hold the Line · The Best Defense · Agria Evacuated · Man of Science · Safe Evacuation · One Way of Doing It · Doctor in the House · Still Time to Operate · Quick Containment · The Night Shift · Queen's Gambit · You Weren't Using That? · Swift and Deadly · Photon Phobia · Mined Out · Red Lobster · Big Game Hunter · Working Overtime :It seems most of them got removed, replace or renamed, so I'll wait to have everything updated to match them.--Lon-ami 19:30, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't know what you mean by SEA profiles, but I suspect the information we have there is out of date. Splitting the template between, say, multi-player and single-player is a good idea, IMO. We just haven't done that since a single-player template would be pointless until the game launches. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 19:37, July 26, 2010 (UTC) By the way, I noticed there was "spoiler" information in the template now. (Not that I took a close look!) Could you temporarily put that in another article (eg user: Lon-ami/template: Achievements) until tomorrow, and then restore the old template? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 19:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I log off before reading your response, PsiSeveredHead :P. :What I mean by SEA is South Eastern Asia, you know, Korea and friends, that already had the game active. I just looked in their Bnet profiles and copy-pasted the information. :As for the split, I think Liberty Campaign deserves its own template, and for the other sections, it's pretty big, too, so splitting would be the best option, considering they'll probably get bigger with the expansions.--Lon-ami 10:51, July 27, 2010 (UTC)